1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of providing, by a display device, a personalized object, a method of providing, by a server, information about a personalized object, and a system for providing a personalized object.
2. Description of Related Art
A smart television (TV) is a multi-functional TV that enables a user to access various functions. For example, the user may use a smart TV for web surfing, watching video on demand (VOD), accessing a social network service (SNS), playing video games, and the like, because a smart TV is able to connect to the internet and also various applications related to such functions may be installed in the TV.
A popular feature of a smart TV is that the smart TV is interactive. For example, information may be exchanged between a user and the smart TV. Such a feature of the smart TV provides a significant advantage over a general TV that only unilaterally transmits information to a user without allowing user interactivity. Thus, the smart TV is also referred to as an interactive TV.